L'amour vit dans la douleur!
by AIDEN Kom TRIKRU
Summary: Lauren dans le noir, Camila effondrée. Une Camren écrite pendant un de mes jours sombre.


L'amour vie dans la douleur.

Lauren

NOOOOOOON...

Qu'est ce que j'ai ?... Tout est noir. Et cette voix, pourquoi est-elle lointaine ? Et pourquoi je n'arrive plus à bouger ? C'est comme si je ne ressentais plus rien, plus de douleur, plus de sentiments rien. Et pourquoi cette odeur est si insupportable. C'est comme ci j'étais à l'hôpital. Mais pour j'y serais ?

S'il te plaît, bat toi, je ne veux pas te perdre Lau', comment j'y arriverais sans toi ?

Camila ?! Camz. Mais qu'est ce que tu dit ? Tu ne me perdra pas, pourquoi tu pleure ?

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je t'en veux tellement Lau'.

Quoi ? Fait quoi ? Est ce que quelqu'un peu me répondre ?

Tu as voulu en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Dit une voix derrière moi.

Hein mais qui êtes vous ? Et de quoi parler vous ? Demandais-je après mettre retourné.

Tu t'es coupée les veines, après avoir vu Camila embrasser Shawn. Et pour répondre à ta première question, je suis le grand père d'Allyson. Je veille sur vous toutes depuis que je suis monter au ciel, je sais qu'Ally tiens beaucoup à vous et je ne veux pas qu'elle perde quelqu'un d'autre cher à son cœur. Me répondit-il.

Mais je ne voulais pas les laisser, je... Je voulais juste extérioriser ma souffrance.

Tu à insérer la lame trop profondément, heureusement Taylor était là, elle à appeler les urgences directement quand elle ta vue dans la baignoire. Et a appeler les filles juste après. Ta mère n'est pas encore au courant.

D'accord, mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? Je suis morte ?

Non, pas encore, mais si tu ne te bat pas...

Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Dis-je à l'esprit qui s'effaçait déjà.

Alors bats toi.

Plus personnes, je suis seule, désespérément seule. Comment j'ai pu faire ça, à ma mère, mon père, Chris, Taylor, Normie, Ally, DJ.. Camz. Pourquoi ? Si j'ai bien comprit Camila à embrasser le Mendes. Pourquoi je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie ?

Camila.

Lauren, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu veux me laisser là, seule contre tout le monde. Je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleures amie.. Pff, Pourquoi je nie encore, j'aimerais être tellement plus que ta meilleure amie.

Lauren, j'ai si mal sans toi. Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Je pensais que tout allait bien dans ta vie. S'il te plaît reviens moi, je ne peux pas continuer sans toi.

Les filles sont à mes côtés, pleurant. Je sais que sa leurs fait mal, mais je pense égoïstement que c'est moi la plus atteinte. J'ai des sentiments pour Lauren depuis le début, la première fois que je l'ai vue. Elle était tellement belle avec son chemisier bleu vert, et ses longs cheveux brun descendant en cascade dans le milieu de son dos. Mais se qui ma fait tomber amoureuse d'elle se sont ses yeux, deux émeraudes pur qui mon chambouler le cœur. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, je ne voulait pas détruire notre amitié pour un amour a sens unique.

Les filles me disent qu'il faut que l'on sortent pendant que les médecins ausculte Lauren. Quand j'arrive dans le couloir, je vois Clara assise seule, je m'approche et m'assois à ses côtés. Elle relève la tête, me regarde et repose le regard sur la photo dans ses mains.

C'est Lauren et Chris qui essaie de portez Taylor quand elle avait 2 mois. Juste avant cette photo Lauren donnais le goûter à Tay et sans faire exprès avait renverser la fin du dessert sur le pyjama de Taylor, alors pour pas que je la gronde elle avait porter sa sœur pour aller la changer, mais Tay était un peu lourde pour les bras de sa sœur alors elle avait demander à Chris de l'aider, il avait que 3 ans. Je suis arriver doucement dans l'encadrement de la porte et je les ai vu, j'ai pris mon appareil photo et quand le flash s'est déclenché deux petite tête horrifié était tourner vers moi. Ce jour là était le premier fou rire de Lauren. Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux et un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Elle ne m'en à jamais parler. Lui répondais-je un léger sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de connaître un peu plus du passé de ma douce.

Oh, elle ne t'en aurait pas parler, elle en as un peu honte. Rigola t-elle.

En tout cas, je suis heureuse de la connaître.

Quand elle ta rencontrer, recommença t-elle soudainement redevenue sérieuse, elle m'as de suite parler de toi. Quand on était dans le taxi nous menant à l'aéroport, elle nous disait combien tu était talentueuse, qu'elle aimait ta voix, ton sourire, ta personnalité, et pendant toute la semaine c'était Camila par ci Camila par là, c'est là que l'on as découvert qu'elle était amoureuse de toi et quand je suis tomber sur cette vidéo de Lauren sur youtube, où elle disait qu'elle était Bisexuelle et qu'elle était amoureuse, j'ai de suite comprit que c'était de toi. Finit-elle. Je la regarde avec de grand yeux ce qu'elle remarque. Tu … Tu ne savais pas ?

Non, elle ne m'as rien dit, je pensais que mes sentiments était à sens unique. Dis-je doucement, ne sachant même pas si elle m'avait entendue.

Je me lève de la chaise quand je sent une main retenir mon poignet. Je me retourne pour voir Clara me regarder dans les yeux.

Si tu l'aime dit lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais j'ai l'impression que ça à un rapport avec toi.

Elle à vu Shawn m'embrasser apparemment. Si j'ai comprit ce que Tay m'as dit. Mais c'est lui, des que j'ai comprit ce qu'il faisait je l'ai repousser et je suis partie. Je vous jure Clara. Dis-je affolée pour me défendre.

Je sais Mila. Maintenant il faut que Lau' le sache.

Elle me lâcha le poignet et je repartie dans la chambre accompagner des filles, quand Clara demande à ces dernière de rester pour discuter un peu. Je vois Ally me faire signe de rentrer.

Une fois dans la chambre, je me rassois sur la chaise à côté du lit, que je n'avait pas quitter pendant des heures avant que je ne doive sortir. Je prend la main de la belle brune endormie et pose ma tête sur nos mains entrelacées.

Lau' pourquoi ne me la tu pas dit ? Pourquoi, y a t-il fallu que sa soit ta mère qui me le dise ? Lau' s'il te plaît revient que je puisse enfin te dire mes sentiments.

Lauren.

Une main dans la mienne, et un frôlement doux sur le dos de ma main. Sans la voir je sais que c'est Camz, je reconnaîtrai la texture de sa peau contre milles. Depuis quelques minutes, ou serait-ce quelques heures, Une lumière blanche est apparue devant moi, je la suit depuis. A chaque pas, je ressent un bien immense. Je l'atteint presque quand j'entends cette vois, celle de mon amour.

Lau' pourquoi ne me la tu pas dit ? Pourquoi, y a t-il fallu que sa soit ta mère qui me le dise ? Lau' s'il te plaît revient que je puisse enfin te dire mes sentiments.

Attendez, j'ai bien entendu, Camila, MA CAMILA as des sentiments pour moi ? Je... La lumière je l'ai atteint. Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Je me sent aspirer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Camila.

Lau' pourquoi ne me la tu pas dit ? Pourquoi, y a t-il fallu que sa soit ta mère qui me le dise ? Lau' s'il te plaît revient que je puisse enfin te dire mes sentiments.

Après cette phrase, le bip de la machine qui montrait que la vie courait encore dans le corps de ma brune, n'était un interminable bruit en continue. Je suis entrain de la perdre. Noooooooon Je ne veux pas. J'appelle l'infirmière. Les docteur veulent me faire sortir, je ne veux pas, je veux rester avec ma Lauren. Elle a besoin de moi. Nnoooooooooonnnn Lauren.

Lauren.

Une secousse, puis une autres et encore une autres, mais pourquoi on me secoue. Un bruit sourd me vrillent les tympans. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je sent enfin mes bras, mes jambes. Je ressent la douleur, la chaleur sur ma peau. Je ne suis pas morte. J'ouvre les yeux, devant moi, des cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons inonder de larmes. Un sourire magnifique. Camila. Et le seule mot qui passe la barrière de mes lèvres quand je n'est enfin plus de tuyaux dans la gorge c'est :

\- Je t'aime.


End file.
